


Skylines

by niixna



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 03:08:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4505361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niixna/pseuds/niixna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“If it wasn’t for me meeting you, I would have never noticed the importance of a second. How vibrantly it shines if you treasure each moment.” AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skylines

**Author's Note:**

> notes: Not for the faint of heart. Well this story came to me in a dream *laughs*. a lot of the scenes written here, i’ve experienced in real life. I hope you guys enjoy this, and I do apologise.

There were simpler times I'd believe, where we were children, only dreaming to be older because our parents would nag us with the same old things day in and day out. Watching day cartoons on TV and playing outside were the times where we were free of anything. Free of worries, free of stress, free of  _reality._

But reality, as I grew up, wasn't as forgiving as our childhood years. We weren't allowed to be carefree. We weren't allowed to be children. Society had its standards we had to meet. We had to act like an adult no matter how many times you want your pent up frustrations to just explode, no matter how many times you may want to cry, reality doesn't have time for that. 

But then, I met Kuroko Tetsuya who shared his world with me and taught me how to make wishes a reality.

 

 

* * *

 

  

Being the son of the chairman of the Akahshi Group, stress was bound to build up any time. I'm just surprised it didn't happen soon.

At age twenty-four, I find myself in my senior–Nijimura Shuuzo's clutches, dragging me towards a bar. I've never been to one, I preferred to drink alone as lonely as that sounds. Recently, Nijimura-san had been noticing my built up frustration and opted to take me to a bar. How he'd managed to convince me, I'd already forgotten.

"Come on!" The black haired man drags me inside, completely bypassing the bouncer with a-'Yo Aone!'

"Nijimura-san," Already when we enter, smoke fills my lungs, the smell of heavy alcohol and cheap perfume, "I don't like places like these."

Nijimura gives me a light hearted laugh, as if I was a joke, "It's only for tonight. I promise. And lighten up, you'll get wrinkles faster than me."

I let myself get dragged by him. We reach the bartender and already, Nijimura-san's making orders for a round of drinks.

We sit down on the stools, he rests his head on the table, his hand rummages through his pocket getting a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. He pulls on of the offending sticks towards his mouth.

He knows how much I hate smoking, but he still does it. I remind him constantly at how it was bad for his health, but time and time again, he would just wave it off. 

"So," He observes, lighting the cigarette, "What's got your panties in a bunch?" 

The bartender places the drinks in front of us and I thank him, picking the drink and swallowing it whole. That's probably not how to do it, but the burn in my throat is something I welcome.

Beside me, Nijimura-san whistles, "Damn, you must be really stressed."

I place the glass down and groan, "It's my father."

Nijimura-san chuckles while he releases puffs of smoke, " _When_ isn't it about your father?"

"Almost never," I humour him.

"Exactly," Nijimura-san smirks, "What'd he tell you this time?"

I scoff and run a hand through my red locks, "Besides telling me how much he expects me to be just like him, perfect in everything, he wants me to get married soon."

At the same time I make the announcement, Nijimura-san just happens to be taking a sip of his drink. I shock him with my words and he spits his drink–fortunately not towards me, unfortunately, towards the bartender who just happens to be walking past.

"Sorry, sorry," He apologises to the bartender, he reaches for his wallet and hands a few bills. He turns back to me, eyes wide, like it'll fall out from his sockets any moment, "He told you what?"

"To get married," Uncharacteristically, I slouch in my seat, "He's been telling me to do it for a while now."

"Your father has no chill," Nijimura concludes.

I chuckle, another round of drinks–this time a glass of scotch comes. I take it and raise the cup to Nijimura-san, "I don't he's ever had one. To my father."

The other smirks, also takes his glass and clinks it to mine, "To your father!"

 

 

* * *

 

 

Ten shots later and two beers later, I find myself with a nagging hangover the next day.

"Hnn-ahh," I groan as slam the snooze button on my alarm, telling me in red flashing lights '5:30'.

I don't even know how I got home that night, I was so hammered, which is the first. Fortunately, there was a note beside the me.

 

**_Got a call from Nijimura-san, told me your were drunk._ **

**_I took you home._ **

**_There's water and a pill beside you. Take it._ **

**_I better get a raise for this._ **

**_\--Mayuzumi_ **

**_P.S. I'll tell your father you can't come in today. Expect hell when you come back._ **

 

I crumple the paper and throw it in the trash bin. I notice the glass of water and pill, I gulp it down as fast as I could. I should probably thank him for that. Mayuzumi-san's been my secretary since I started working for my father. Despite Mayuzumi-san's nonchalance towards me, he is actually what I consider a friend.

I roll back to bed and sleep a dreamless slumber.

 

 

* * *

 

 

I wake up to the sound of my stomach grumbling. I look over to the bedside table and see that it's already 3:30 in the afternoon.

My head was still throbbing, but it wasn't as strong as it was this morning. I stand up and make my way to the bathroom.

I look at my reflection, and decidedly think that I've seen better days. My eyes are bloodshot and my eye bags had their own bags, my hair dishevelled, my button up was a wrinkled mess.

"Well," I turned the faucet on, "Aren't you stunning?"

After washing up, I threw on a white t-shit, some black jeans, and a sweater.

I probably didn't have anything to eat in the fridge so it was a better choice to go out. I grabbed my wallet (where Mayuzumi-san has kindly placed it so where I could see) and keys.

I grabbed a pair of sunglasses and made my way to the parking.

I don't usually get take out, making meals for yourself was better. Healthier, but the throbbing in my head said otherwise.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The next day, as Mayuzumi-san said, I am faced with hell.

As soon as I make it to my office, my father is sat on couch. Mayuzumi-san is there serving tea for him. My secretary eyes me but doesn't say anything and makes his way out.

My father picks up the cup of tea with such regal elegance, "Seijuurou," His voice is low and expects respect.

"Father," I say in return, serious.

"I was informed that you were not present yesterday. Care to tell me why?" His tone isn't questioning at all. He knew where I was and what I did. He's Akashi Masaomi after all.

"I was not feeling well," I conclude, "I apologise father."

He doesn't look convinced if anything he looks even angrier.

_You know exactly where I was, so why bother asking me?_

I've come to know in an early age that there was no way to please my father. Contentedness is the closest one to it, but never would my father be happy about the things I did. Even the things I did right.

"You are my son," He states it that I couldn't ever forget that my name is attached the empire that the Akashi family has made for themselves, "Do not forget that. You will, one day inherit this company, and I do  _not_ need you to make a fool out of yourself."

He settles the cup on the table, stands up and leaves the room.

I sink into my seat.

"How can I ever forget when you remind me day in and day out."

 

 

* * *

 

 

I overwork myself, that is something that I've known for quite sometime now. Mibuchi, one of the people working under me, constantly reminds me of this and that I should take a break sometimes. Between the workload, I find it really hard to make time for myself.

On rare occasions when work has piled up and there are too much to handle at a time, I do take a breather.

I close the laptop in front to me and take off my reading glasses. I stretch my arms a little and stand up from my seat.

I make my way to the rooftop, the only place in this whole building that I could spend my time in peace. I open the door place the rock on the door to stop it in fear that it would automatically lock and I sigh.

I walk forward to the fenced ledge and I focus my gaze at the skylines. Multiple lights of reds, blues, purples, whites, face me and it calms me a little.

That's when I notice a presence next to me.

It's hard to see in this light, but I could make out light blue hair and eyes to match. A round nose and pink lips. The stranger was wearing jeans and a thick jacket, much too warm for the weather we're having now.

"Hello." He says and I'm startled because I hadn't seen him at all.

"How did you get up here?" I ask.

"I'm waiting for my friend," He tells me, "He works here."

My curiosity got the best of me, "What's his name?"

"Kagami Taiga. He works in the marketing department."

I'd heard of Kagami Taiga before. A tall bulky man with two-toned red hair. I'd heard that he has some interesting eyebrows as well.

I nod but still, "That doesn't explain why up you're here."

I notice that there's a lilt of a smile in his lips. He points towards the skylines, "I'm making a wish."

I tilt my head in confusion. I don't believe in superstitions but I wanted to correct him, "Shouldn't you be making wishes on stars?"

He turns to me and there's amusement in his eyes, "That's the thing," He says, "Sometimes there are no stars in the sky, that you have to make wishes on makeshift ones."

 

 

* * *

 

 

After that encounter with the stranger at the rooftop. I couldn't get him off my mind.

My work ethic is still the same, but his words wouldn't leave my mind which distracts me a little. They would play at random intervals. I would see his smile, his face, his hair, most of all I could hear his voice. It was vivid. I thought of him as an enigma, someone to be envied because he still had those foolish beliefs on making wishes on stars, while I on the other hand...

"Makeshift stars, huh." I repeat.

Mayuzumi-san happens to be in the room with me and asks, "What?"

I shake my head, "Nothing, nothing.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

I meet him again two nights after.

"You seem like this place." I tell him once he's within earshot. He doesn't look up to glance at me, instead he keeps his focus on the skylines in front of us.

"I could say the same to you." He scoffs and buries his hand in the pockets of his hoodie.

"Still making wishes?"

"Not tonight." He says, "I don't need to make a wish tonight."

I notice that he's wearing a much thicker jacket tonight, "Aren't you hot in that?"

"No," He leaves it at that.

I don't say anything and we fall into silence. It's not awkward at all, if anything it's soothing. The wind blows, we could hear sirens and cars beeping, but something about it felt relaxing.

_Ring! Ring!_

He pulls out a phone and taps for a few moments before giving me a small smile, "My friend's looking for me."

"See you then."

When he leaves, I remember that I didn't even get his name.

 

 

* * *

 

 

For the next few weeks, I'm kept busy with work. There was a lot before which had been manageable, but a hurricane hit and a branch of ours had been severely damaged.

Countless of sleepless nights, exhaustion, and not eating finally caught up to me and I landed a one way trip to the hospital.

I'd collapsed due to malnutrition and exhaustion, my personal doctor and friend, Midorima Shintarou, says. He tells me that I need to eat, to sleep, to take a break.

And jokingly I say, "My job and I are in a long-term relationship."

He's not amused in the slightest. He fixes his glasses, "You'll have to stay here for the night, but you're free to leave in the morning."

I nod in understanding.

He leaves.

And it's suffocating to be alone.

 

 

* * *

 

 

I'm prepared to leave the next day.

Shintarou comes in to make a final check up and when I'm given the okay, I change out of the hospital clothes into my more casual clothes.

There's a knock on the door and Fujiwara-san steps in, "Good morning Seijuurou-sama."

It's not a surprise that my father didn't visit, not more of a surprise that he's sent a driver to fetch me, "Good morning. I'll be ready in a minute. Please take my bags for me."

"Yes, sir," He bows his head and takes the bags.

I walk outside the corridor and I've collided with something. To be precise,  _someone._

"Ow," He hisses.

With my eyes closed, I rub my head soothing the pain, and hold my hand up for him to take, "I'm sorry, are you okay?"

"No, no," He replies, "I wasn't looking."

When I open them, my eyes land on blue eyes like the sky, and equally light blue hair, the same man that I saw at the rooftop all those nights ago. The light was better in the hospital, and I could see him clearly. He was pale, incredibly so that he almost camouflaged with the white walls of the hospital. Without his thick jacket, I could see how thin he was.

"Sorry," I apologise again, "…"

"Kuroko," He supplies and grabs my hand, "Kuroko Tetsuya."

I dip my head, "Akashi Seijuurou," I reply.

"I know who you are."

"What are you doing here? Did you get into an accident?"

"Well," He looks at me, "I live here, Akashi-san."

 

 

* * *

 

 

When I get home, the conversation in with Kuroko rattle my brain.

_I have spinocerebellar ataxia._

Parts of the nervous system that control movement are damaged.

Motor skills would be lost over time.

Hereditary.

No cure.

"Is that why he's making wishes?"

 

 

* * *

 

 

Despite my logic telling me that there was no need to visit Kuroko Tetsuya, I still do. I ask the on of the nurses in duty which room was his. With a bouquet of flowers in my hand, I make my way to room 411.

I knock at the door, a small voice telling me I could enter and I did.

When slid the door open, I see Kuroko's face, wide-eyed. He was probably surprised to see me.

"Akashi-san?" He asks as he rests the book down on his lap. What surprises me though is that it's not him laying on the bed, but a tall man, with two-toned red hair. I realise that it's Kagami Taiga, eyebrows and all. Kuroko is sitting down on the chair next to the bed, his eyes planted on me, his curiosity peeking, sky blue eyes asking me what exactly I was doing here.

Kagami bows to me out of respect, "Hello."

"Good morning," I reply back dipping my head in his direction.

The two of them look at each other and I see Kagami nod. He stands up from his place on the bed, "I'm just going to get some food to eat. Look after him for me will you, boss?"

He leaves before I could even make a comment.

Once again, I'm left with Kuroko Tetsuya.

"What are you doing here?" He asks again.

I shake my head, "I… I don't know."

"Are those for me?" He points at the flowers in my hand.

"They are."

He sighs, "Please get out."

The tone in his voice is fierce. And I have a hard time comprehending what exactly is happening.

When I don't move from my spot, he rises from his seat. He's wobbly and I move forward ready to catch him if he falls. He glares at my movements furiously, telling me that he can do it himself and his body steadies. He's much smaller than I am, but for a moment, I could tell that he didn't want any nonsense.

He takes the bouquet, "I appreciate the thought Akashi-san."

He then pushes me towards the door, "But please, if you're here to pity me, then I don't want any of that."

He doesn't stop pushing, but I turn and face him, "That's not why…"

"Then what is it?"

"I don't know…" I say honestly, "I just wanted…"

Silence befalls on the two of us.

"Look, I don't want your pity…" His eyes are locked on mine, "…but if you're here to be my friend. Then you're welcome to stay."

 

 

* * *

 

 

I visit Kuroko in the following weeks as much as I can. We form a strange friendship with our predicament, but I can't say I don't like his companionship. He's a good person, he's quiet, and very polite, but he can be very convincing when he wanted to be.

When I get to his room, there's an uncharacteristic chaos inside. A bunch of wildly coloured hair occupy the room. There's five of them cramped in Kuroko's small sized room. A blonde haired man that looked at me with utter glee, another man with dark blue who stood by the window, on the bed were a purple haired man with a bag of dried mangoes in his hands and the only person I recognise, Kagami Taiga.

They all turn to me when they see the door slide open and I'm startled when one of them when bright purple hair towers over me.

The purple giant turns back to Kuroko, "Is this him Kuro-chin?"

A blonde jumps up and runs to me, "Is this him! Oh my goodness, your red hair is cool!"

Kuroko stands from his usual seat and swats the taller away, "Don't scare him Murasakibara-kun. And Kise-kun, please calm down."

"Sorry," He sings.

"I apologise for that," Kuroko points to them, "These are my friends."

"Hi!" The blonde chirps.

"Hello," I reply back. I couldn't help but ask, "Are they…"

"Hm?" Kuroko chuckles, "Ahh… If you're asking, yeah, they're all admitted here, except for Kagami-kun of course. Murasakibara-kun is also an exception." 

Kagami scoffs at that.

"You don't need to be shy about it," the man with dark blue hair grumbles, "You can ask us why were here. Is not like we're not used to it by now."

"Now, now," The blonde man who's introduced as 'Kise' placates, "He must think it's rude for him to ask. But don't worry about it! We're totally okay about you asking! Right guys?"

"Shut up Kise," The dark blue haired man broods. Kise pays him no mind and continues to introduce himself to me.

"I'm Kise Ryouta by the way," His face lights up in a millon-watt smile, "I have a malignant tumour here." He points at the crown of his head.

"It's going to be my fifth surgery next week!" He chirps, then he pouts, "I'm kinda really sad that they have to cut my hair again."

"Oh," I provide, "Well after the surgery is a success, I'm sure it'll grow back in no time."

"You really think so?" He beams.

"Yes."

"I'm Aomine Daiki," He tilts his head to me in a haughty way.

If he's trying to intimidate me then it's not working well. Instead of being intimidated I'm actually amused at how he was clearly trying to scare me.

I've met scarier things. My father, for example.

It seemed that Kuroko read exactly what was on my mind, "Don't mind him, he's just trying to look cool but he's not."

"Anyway!" Aomine rebuts, "I've got COPD, so yeah, kinda like asthma but like more extreme."

"Seriously we get a heart attack whenever he coughs." Kagami supplies. And Aomine walks over to push him off the bed.  

"Go to hell, Bakagami."

The purple head moves towards me and Kuroko once again, "I'm Murasakibara Atsushi."

"He's diabetic," Kuroko informs me, "I've known with him since middle school. He just likes to visit me."

"I'm Akashi Seijuurou," I think of a witty reply and I could tell there's a smirk on my face as I say, "I'm a workaholic."

They all laugh at that. To the side, I see Kuroko cover his face, but I could tell he was also in a fit of giggles. I couldn't stop looking at how his eyes crinkled when he laughed or how my heart felt uplifted when I did hear his laugh. It was a nice feeling being able to make him laugh and I wanted to do it more often.

I'm wheeled back to reality when Aomine announces, "I like him. He fits right into our miserable bunch."

A small smile makes its way to my lips, "Well I'm honoured to be in your acquaintance."

I look at Kuroko and he's also smiling back at me.

 

 

* * *

 

 

I learn that Kuroko's favourite drink are vanilla milkshakes. I learn that he likes to have it as many times as possible even though he's strictly forbidden to have such an unhealthy thing in his diet.

Still, Kagami Taiga, his best friend, rewards him with a milkshake whenever Kuroko  _behaves_. And by behaving, I'm informed, is staying at the hospital and going outside with permission.

He likes to disappear, as Kagami tells me. 

Speaking of the redhead, I happen to see Kagami balancing three paper bags and a tray full of drinks as he walks inside the hospital. When I approach him, I offer my help to which he was eternally grateful for.

I walk with Kagami as we make our way towards Kuroko's room. In our arms were bundles of food that he'd gotten from the nearest Maji Burger.

"They better eat this all," Kagami mumbles in his breath, "Made me pay by my own paycheque."

I couldn't help but be curious, "What's all this for?"

"Hmm?" Kagami looks at me and chuckles, "Well those guys have complaining lately how the food is too bland. They've been whining all week for me to get some 'real food'."

I couldn't picture Kuroko whining for anything, "And Kuroko?"

"He likes to drink vanilla milkshakes." He points to one of the many cups in my hands.

"That can't be healthy for him," I conclude.

Kagami has a grim smile on his face, "Well he says, 'It's not like I'll ever have them again. Better drink them while they last.' That bastard."

I keep my opinions to myself. I really didn't want to think about it. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

As soon as we round the corner towards room 411, Kise is already running towards us.

"Kagamicchi!" He shouts and a passing nurse scolds him to be quiet. He apologises and continues to run towards us, "Akashicchi too!"

"Kise Ryouta!" The nurse reprimands him once more, "If you want to continue visiting Kuroko-san then I suggest you keep it down."

He clasps his hands together and closes his eyes, "I'm sorry."

The nurse dismisses him and continues doing her rounds. When she's out of sight, Kise literally jumps on Kagami, careful not to hit the bag of food they've been craving for, "Kagamicchi, you are an angel in disguise!"

"Yeah, yeah," Kagami pushes Kise away, "Here's yours."

"Thank you!" And the blonde literally beams as he unwraps the packaging and taking a bite on his burger, "Real food!"

"Where?"

Aomine surfaces from inside Kuroko's room and I'm thinking that these people certainly must have a sixth sense for these things.

"Here," Kagami tosses another wrapped burger to Aomine and the tanned patient catches it with ease, "It's teriyaki, just like you said."

Aomine smirks, "Heh, so you do listen."

Kagami clicks his tongue, "Keep being a smart ass and maybe I'll start bringing things that you  _don't_ like.  _Goya_ perhaps?"

"You wouldn't dare, Bakagami." Aomine sizes Kagami up.

"Try me, Ahomine." Kagami gets closer until they're a couple inches apart.

"Guys!" Kise pushes them back together, "Stop fighting."

They ignore Kise's upheavals and continue arguing. Seeing as though they wouldn't stop anytime soon, I move past them to see Kuroko.

He's sitting by his usual seat, a different book in his hand this time. He looks up and a small smile forms in his face, like he'd been really happy to see me. Maybe it was because I was currently holding his most beloved vanilla milkshake.

"Akashi-kun," He stands up and I walk closer to him, "It's nice to see you again."

"Yes," I agree, "It most certainly is."

I hand him his drink and I could swear that I saw him light up.

"Thank you," He places the straw on his lips and takes a sip.

"You sure like those don't you?" I comment.

"Well it's not like I could have them forever." He mumbles but I catch it anyway. There's an awkward silence between us, mostly me not really knowing what exactly to say. I’m sure he wouldn’t appreciate piteous comments from me.

"Kurokocchi!" Kise wails entering the room and breaking the silence, "Kagamicchi and Aomine are fighting again!"

 

 

* * *

 

 

For the next couple weeks, I'm unable to visit the others.

I'm called away for a business trip abroad for a week then upon my return, work for the business dealing had already piled up.

Dealing with the Han Corporation took a lot more time than I had anticipated. I wanted to finish all my work before I visited them again. And so, one week turned to two, then three, then before I knew it, it'd already been two months since I last saw Kuroko.

In times when I take a break, I go to the rooftop to see if he's come to meet Kagami, but get more disappointed every time I don't see him there.

We exchange mails everyday and he tells me about the nonsensical things that they've done and in return I tell him about work and the things that I saw from my trip to China. In one of our conversations, he tells me how he wanted to read 'Alice's Adventures in Wonderland' and the minute I get home, I rummage through my mother's books to find a copy.

**_To: Kuroko Tetsuya_ **

**_Subject: Alice_ **

**_I've got a copy, would you like me to lend it to you for the time being?_ **

 

 

> _From: Kuroko Tetsuya_
> 
> _Subject: Re: Alice_
> 
> _Would it be trouble for you?_
> 
>  

**_To: Kuroko Tetsuya_ **

**_Subject: Re:Re: Alice_ **

**_Not at all._ **

 

When I visit him next week, I decide, I'll give it to him.

 

* * *

 

 

On my way to room 411, a nurse greets me.

"Akashi-san!" She calls, a bright smile etched on her face, "I haven't seen you in ages!"

I bob my head and give her a light hearted chuckle, "Ah, yes. I do hope the others don't hate me for it."

She waves her hand, "No I don't think they will ever do. Those guys like you too much, especially Kuroko-san."

"Maybe they've forgotten about me," I joke.

"I highly doubt it," She laughs but then her face contorts into something I can’t really point out. Worry? Pity? 

"You must've heard about Kuroko-san,” She says. 

I knit my eyebrows in confusion, "About Kuroko?"

She nods, "Well yes... Kuroko-san lost his legs two days ago."

"Lost…his legs?"

Her eyes widen in realisation that I had no clue what she was talking about and she gasps, "Oh, I didn't know you had no idea! I figured Kuroko-san would have told you." She bows to me, "I'm so sorry Akashi-san."

I turn deaf to her apologies as I think about what she had informed me.

It’s not hard to put the puzzle pieces together. 

He lost his legs.

He can't walk anymore.

And at that time, I'm painfully reminded of Kuroko Tetsuya's illness.

 

 

* * *

 

 

When I enter room 411, it's strangely quiet. There were no colourful haired patients occupy the room today, but only one with sky blue hair that I haven't seen in two months.

He's not sitting on his chair today, but instead, sitting on his bed with a book in his hand. His legs are hauntingly straight and blankets cover them. There are crutches next to his bed for easy access.

He hears me enter, he smiles and places a bookmark on the spine of his book so not to lose his place, "Hello Akashi-kun."

"Kuroko," I greet, my voice solemn, "How have you been?"

I walk closer to him and pull a chair next to his bed.

"I've seen better days," He replies while looking down at his lost legs.

Where our voices are absent, the sound of the air-conditioner and the show on the television fills the room. 

When I find my voice, I ask the question that's been on my mind since I'm made known of the condition of his legs, "Why didn't you tell me?"

He grips the blankets tightly. He then looks up to face me, sky blue eyes full of determination, "I'll get them back."  

 

 

* * *

 

 

I leave after he announces that he wants to rest for the day. 

I forget to give him the book.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The next time I visit, Kise is running towards me in speeds that should not be legal inside a hospital.

"Akashicchi!!" He wails, "I'm so glad you're here."

Before I could even say anything, he's already pushing me towards the elevator.

"Kise," I'm utterly disoriented, "Where are we--"

"Shhh!" Kise places his finger on my lips. I swat it away irritably, "It's a surprise."

He presses button '5' and in a moment’s time he's dragging me again to room 610. I notice the plaque on the side, 'Physical Therapy'. I look over to where Kise was, his face full of glee, he has his index finger placed on his lips and then points inside.

I'm astounded at what I see, there is Kuroko, walking. Slow steps, a little a time, but walking. He wobbles a little and almost falls, but a black haired person assists him.

"You're doing good Tet-chan!" The black haired man praises.

From my spot, I watch him with amazement and I’m absolutely mesmerised at the fact that despite losing his legs, he’s  _walking._

"He's determined to be the first one to beat that illness," I say with a fond smile. 

Kise chuckles beside me, "He's not one to give up easily!"

I scoff and shake my head, a smile making its way to my face, "No, no he's not."

"Makes me think of working even harder on fighting mine, you know?"

My gaze falls upon sepia coloured eyes with as much determination and hope as the man that completely goes beyond my expectations.

I let my focus go back to Kuroko, watching him one step at a time go towards success, "You will."

 

 

* * *

 

 

I fall into regular visits once again. And during all those times, I never see Kuroko in his bed. Sometimes he would be in crutches, other times he would be holding on to the railing walking a few steps next to me before going back to using his aid.

"I think I'll be able to walk again if this keeps up," He says breathlessly, sweat glistening on his forehead.

"I think so too," I agree with him. We walk the rest of the way to his room in comfortable silence. 

It’s wishful thinking but if it’s Kuroko, who has for the most part went beyond my expectations, then maybe he can do it. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Nijimura-san invites me to go out drinking with him again after a very hectic day at work. We're at the same bar that he's taken me on, the bouncer Aone, recalls me and lets me pass with ease.

There's still the familiar scent of smoke and cheap perfume in the air, but I ignore all of them and look for a black haired man.

I see him at the bar table, already a bottle of beer in his hand. I slip next to him, "Good Evening Nijimura-san."

"Akashi," He taps the butt of the cigarette on the ashtray, "Glad you can make it."

I bow, he order me a drink and I take it gratefully.

"Brat," He calls me, "You've been in high spirits lately."

I take a sip of my drink, "Have I?"

"You have," He lightly punches my shoulder, "You met someone special?"

And I think of Kuroko Tetsuya. I think of his determination, his love of life, his love for books, his soft baby blue hair, his sky blue eyes. Kuroko Tetsuya.

Kuroko Tetsuya.

Kuroko Tetsuya.

I chant his name over and over again.

"You can say that," I reply still chanting his name in my head. Recalling my visits with him.

"Well then," I watch as Nijimura-san leans back on his chair, "If you're that happy, you go for it."

I release a breath I didn't even know I was holding, "Nijimura-san…"

"What's wrong?" He looks genuinely concerned for me, “They got a partner or somethin’?”

"What if you had a deadline?" I play with the cup in my hands, "What if I did go for it, it'll just leave a greater mess."

He doesn't say anything in a while, so I look back at him, he's looking straight forward contemplating my words. He turns back to me.

"How would you know it would leave a mess if you haven't even tried?" He asks, "The question is Akashi, if you don't will you not regret it?"

I turn my gaze back to the glass in my hand. I feel Nijimura-san's arm drape around my shoulder. He raises his bottle, "To hell with deadlines!" He shouts at the top of his lungs, "You do not make that an excuse to  _not_ be with someone." 

 

 

* * *

 

 

It's late at night when I stop to visit at the hospital. Two days ago, after meeting with Nijimura-san, I decide to think about what he said. I tried to think logically, but in the end, all I could think about was Kuroko Tetsuya.

The lights are dim when I make it to Kuroko's room.

"Akashi-san?" I almost jump at the sound of the voice behind me. I turn around and I find the same nurse that checks on Kuroko.

"Ah, hello," I bow my head to her, "Where's Kuroko-san?"

"Eh?" She questions as she walks over to the bed, "Not again!"

She moves over and checks the entire room, "He's gone at the rooftop again! I tell him every time to tell me when he's going there! It can't be safe for him."

Thinking about his independent nature, Kuroko probably didn't want to be with assisted.

"I have to get him," She cries, "But I also have to make rounds, Akashi-san, will you bring him back down here? It's getting late and it must be so cold up there."

"It’s not a problem," I say. I was here for him anyways. Before making it out of his room, I grab a blanket.

 

 

* * *

 

 

With a destination in mind, I make up the stairs to the rooftops. When I get there, I find the door has already been opened.

I keep walking, scanning the area at possible places where he could be. There were lines of white sheets flowing in the night breeze. The place was dimly lit so it made it harder for me to look for him.

I keep walking towards the ledge, to where the view would be the clearest and I find him in a bench in front of the fence, his crutches on the floor beside him.

It's ironic really, how we always meet at rooftops.

"Are you making wishes again?"

I sit next to him, and I watch him. His eyes are closed, the night lights illuminates his face.

"Maybe."

I watch the lights glimmering below us, hues of red, blue, gold, silver, violet, orange, shine brightly. I listen to the sound of the sheets flapping with the breeze.

"You're not wearing a jacket."

"I want to feel it."

"Feel what?"

"The cold," He mumbles barely audible, "They say everything happens for a reason."

I place the blanket on his shoulders, "You're going to freeze to death."

Kuroko knits his eyebrows in frustration, "I'd just like to know what that reason is."

"Kuroko," I call for him, but he doesn't turn his attention towards me. His eyes are on the skyscraper lights, on his makeshift stars, "Sometimes we just don't know the answers. It's unexplainable."

"I'm tired." He breathes out, his voice is hoarse. A voice that feels like it's been lifting the world on his shoulders, "I'm tired."

"Are you going to give up?" My voice is challenging him.

"I want to."

"I won't let you," I murmur, "Not yet."

"Akashi-kun…" He's crying now, "You wouldn't understand."

I gently grab his shoulders and I turn him to face me, "You're right. I don't understand. But I want to be there for you."

He shakes his head, "You'll tire of me."

"I don't think that's possible," I reply. I caress his cheeks, wiping his tears away. I lean forward and place my forehead on his, "It's not possible."

I lift my head from his forehead, he has his eyebrows knitted, desperately trying to keep himself from crying. I move closer the tip of my nose touching his. I whisper, "You don't have to be alone anymore."

I close my eyes and gently rub my nose against him, I feel his tears fall on my fingers.

He moves back, "I'm sorry but--."

I nod, my heart feels heavy, but I respect his decision, "It's okay."

He turns to look at the skylines once again, "Let me rest for awhile."

"Alright," I whisper. He moves closer to sit next to me. He rests his head on my shoulder. I wrap my arms around his body.

We stay there, for how long, I hadn't a clue. It was getting cold, but I was numb to it. I rub his shoulders to keep him warm.

I watch as an airplane moves past the sky, with lights that follow it. I chuckle, it's almost as if they were shooting stars in the sky.

"Kuroko," I nudge him gently, "Kuroko wake up."

He doesn't respond, "Kuroko?"

He stays limp in my arms, "Kuroko? Wake up. It's late. Kuroko?"

I move his body into my arms and that's when I realise…

He's not breathing.

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

_**{Part 2: To You, My Miracle}** _

**Author's Note:**

> part 2 will be posted by next week. thank you so much for reading!


End file.
